


Just Because

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:48:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2578838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Just Because

Just Because...

For Buttskun who wanted jealousy.

A liiiiitle bit smexy but nothing explicit.

**_ RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH- _ **

Michael knew it was unfounded, this heated, sick feeling bubbling up in his gut. Jealousy. He hated it, he hated feeling it but he couldn’t help it when his boyfriend was sitting beside him in the office with Dan whispering in his fucking ear and they were touching and giggling and _fuck_.

Dan had to fucking go.

“Ready to go, love?” Gavin asked at the end of the day after everyone else had left, collecting his things and looking at his boyfriend.

“What? No drinks with Dan or dinner with Dan or being all besties with Dan?” Michael grumbled, clicking his mouse almost violently. When he didn’t hear anything in response, he looked over at Gavin who was frowning, as if he was trying to read Michael’s mind and figure out what brought this on.

“I thought you liked Dan,” Gavin said and Michael shrugged.

“He’s your friend,” Michael said simply and Gavin got that knowing ‘oooh that’s it’ expression on his face.

“You like Dan but you don’t like how close he and I are,” Gavin said and when Michael didn’t answer, instead just turning back to his computer, just for his attention to go back to Gavin when he heard the office door’s lock click and Gavin leant against the door with a sultry smirk.

“Just because Dan and I are close friends,” Gavin said as he sashayed over to Michael, pulling the older man off of his desk chair and leading him over to the couch, pushing him gently so he sat down before climbing into his lap. “Doesn’t mean I feel the same way for him that I do for you,” Gavin purred, pressing light kisses to Michael’s jaw before going for his lips.

“Just because he and I have known each other longer, doesn’t mean he gets to touch me like you do,” the Brit continued, taking Michael’s hands and placing them on his own body, Michael running his fingers over Gavin’s body, slipping under his shirt to caress that little bit of skin that always made Gavin shiver.

“Just because we went to school together doesn’t mean he and I ever saw each other as more than mates,” Gavin whispered, “and...” he paused dramatically, a hand drifting down to Michael’s zipper, fiddling with the button of his jeans before undoing them, then undoing his own.

“Even if we did fuck, at any time since he and I met, it doesn’t mean he would be able to make me scream like you do,” Gavin purred, reaching into Michael’s boxers and stroking him, making the American’s head drop back against the couch with a small gasp.

“Are you feeling a little less jealous now?” Gavin asked, “or do I have to keep talking?” he said, toying with the waistband of his jeans. Michael licked his lips before giving Gavin an equally playful smirk.

“I don’t know. I guess there’s still a little jealousy there. Maybe I need a refresher on how much you want me.”


End file.
